


Love you

by knittingknerdy



Series: Steve Rogers One Shots [3]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader Insert, tell him you love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingknerdy/pseuds/knittingknerdy
Summary: It's easy to tell Steve Rogers you love him when he doesn't know you mean it





	Love you

 

Living in the Avenger’s Compound was interesting.  Living and working together like a superhero version of the Real World.  It made for some complicated situations.  Take the drama that happens when roommates steal each others food, then add super powers and advanced fighting skills.  But it really just forced all of you together into a strangely dysfunctional family.  

 

You weren’t sure when it happened.  When exactly you fell in love with Steve Rogers.  But you remember the moment you realized it.  

 

You had stumbled into the kitchen, barely awake.  Your hair was a mess, baggy sweatshirt and yoga pants completed the I-stayed-out-too-late look.  You managed to prop yourself onto a stool at the kitchen counter.  It was almost too early for you to appreciate Steve moving around the kitchen making omelets for everyone.  Almost.  

 

Your eyes widened in surprise when he slid a cup of coffee to you.  It was made exactly how you liked it.  As your hands slid around the mug, you couldn’t help the words from tumbling out.  

 

“I love you, Steve.”  Thankfully your face was facing down towards your cup, and you hoped he didn’t notice the shock on your face.  After a few moments to recover, you smiled up at him. Steve looked a little stunned and his cheeks were a little pink.  The moment was broken though when Natasha complained that her omelet was about to burn.  

 

\--

 

You played your slip off as a bit of hyperbole and avoided any discussion about it.   Life cooperated and dragged you and Steve in opposite directions.  Missions and meetings kept interactions with the entire team to a minimum.  

 

You finally had an evening with no plans, no missions, no problems.  And as far as you could tell, no teammates.  You had settled onto the couch with popcorn, a blanket, and your long neglected Netflix queue.  You were only one episode in when your silence was disturbed by Sam, Natasha, and Steve coming home. 

 

Sam and Natasha saw you on the couch and with a nudge from Sam, the two of them hustled to the other couch leaving Steve behind.  They took up the entire couch, meaning Steve was left to join you. You drew your legs in slightly so he could sit down.  As the show played, you shifted a few times trying to get comfortable.  You stopped when Steve grabbed your feet and placed them in his lap.  You tensed at first, but slowly relaxed as you all settled in.  

 

A few more episodes in and you noticed Steve’s hand had drifted to rest on your foot.  Your breathing hitched when he began absent-mindedly began rubbing your feet.  A small moan escaped when he really dug in his thumbs.  Steve chuckled, but continued to work on your feet.  You tried to keep the noises you were making quiet and not worthy of a porno.  Mostly.  

 

“I seriously love you right now.”  You nearly slapped yourself in the face at your outburst.  Steve’s cheeks turned pink, but he didn’t react otherwise.  Sam and Natasha, though, were staring at you with smirks on their faces.  

 

\--

 

It felt awkward at first, but you decided it was easier just confessing your love to Steve whenever you felt like it.  Recently after training, he had tossed you your water bottle and you told him you couldn’t live without him.  Honestly, it made hiding your feelings easier.  He seemed to play it off like you were just being nice.  You followed suit.  

 

“So when are you going to tell him how you feel?”  Natasha sidled up next to you in the conference room.  

 

You shot a quick glance around to make sure no one else was listening before sitting down.  “I tell him all the time.”  

 

“You know that doesn’t count.”  Natasha sighs.  “He thinks you’re just teasing him.”

 

You nearly jumped out of your seat.  “You talked to him?  What did you tell him?” 

 

“Relax.  He talks to Sam and I talk to Sam.”  

 

“What did Steve say?”  you ask with a voice full of hope.

 

“That you should woman up and do something.”

 

“Steve did not say that.”

 

“Of course not.  I am saying that to you.”  She smiled at you.  “Stop telling him you love him and tell him you like him.”  

 

\--

 

You avoided Steve for a bit.  Trying to get your nerve up like Natasha told you to do.  You found your opportunity one day as the elevator you were riding opened up and Steve walked in.  

 

You stood there fretting for a moment before you blurted out, “I love you.”

 

“I know.” Steve smiled at you.  “You tell me every day.  Although I’m not sure what prompted this profession of love.  I haven’t even brought you coffee yet.”

 

You gaped at him for a second.  “No, like I really love you.”  

 

“Oh, I get it.” He leaned against the wall of the elevator.  “You need a favor.  Did you mess with Tony’s lab again?  I won’t protect you in another one of your prank wars.”  

 

“What?  No.  Steve, I’m in love with you.”  All traces of nervousness were gone.  It was replaced by the overwhelming necessity to get it through his thick head.  Maybe you had waited too long.  Maybe he was immune to your confession.

 

“You know if you want me to bring you back lunch, you could just ask.”

 

You screeched in frustration and launched yourself at Steve.  You grabbed his head and brought his lips to yours in an effort to make your point.  You only let up when you could feel him laughing.  

 

“I was expecting you to hit me or storm off.  The kiss was a surprise.”  

 

“You were teasing me?” All of your nervousness came flooding back.  Was this just a joke?

 

“I was-” he paused and held two fingers just a little bit apart “-just a little.  I spent long enough thinking you were teasing me.”  

 

“But I wasn’t,” you protest

 

“I know that now.”

 

“How…” you pondered.  How in the world had he figured it out?

 

“Sam and Natasha are not nearly as subtle as they think they are.”  

 

“You never said anything.”  

 

“Well, it’s not like you were terribly forthcoming.  And it never felt right.  I wanted you to know I meant it.”  Steve smiled at you and you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling back.  

 

“You do?”

 

“I do.”


End file.
